


The Up Side

by averzierlia



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always an upside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Up Side

The thing he likes best about being reincarnated, Arthur thinks, is the new explosives.

“Was that _napalm_?” Merlin asks as Arthur pulls him along the corridor, his voice blank with shock. “How did you get _napalm_ past the – you know what, never mind, I don't want to know.”

“No one ever searches coffee,” Arthur replies absently as he checks the next hall, heading steadily north and down as he avoids patrols.

“ _Napalm_. In your _coffee_ ,” Gods help him, how had he forgotten Merlin's habit of stating the obvious?

“We really need to move faster.”

“What, why? You already _blew them up_ -”

“Because in about,” Arthur checks his watch, “three minutes, the bomb is going to go off.”

“ _Bomb?!_ ”

Arthur is pretty sure he isn't supposed to find the way Merlin's voice raises several octaves and cracks when he's panicking adorable.


End file.
